101 ways to annoy Jack Atlas
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: pretty much self explainitory


101 Ways to annoy jack

spray paint his duel runner pink (and don't forget the helmet)

change his ringtone to Barbie girl and keep calling him in public for all to hear (disable his silent mode and put it on speaker for maximum effect)

lock him in a room with fan girls

make up a terrible (worse than the cheerleaders he has if that's possible) and follow him loudly and very badly

teach it to fan girls telling them that he loves it and they should sing it at all possible moments especially duels

if he tries to talk to you say "look I know where this is going…I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

show him all the stories on fanfiction, especially the jack/yusei and the other yaoi's (plus pics)

ask him why his hair is longer than most of the girls on yugioh 5ds

dye his hair pink and wait to see how long it take him to realise

send his baby photo's to everyone around the world

Find video tapes of when he was younger and put them on youtube

Ask him where does he get his kaiba coat from

Switch all of his coffee to decafe

Put a closing down sign on the coffee shop (his favourite especially plus if you can all other shops in town)

Take all his clothes and just leave 1 dress (no underwear either) (will he choose naked or dress)

Mess with his duel runner radio so it always plays crazy frog at full volume

Ask "hows it going up there lofty" every time you see him

Replace his deck with blank piece of card

Go fishing with his red dragon archfiend card

Tell him blue eyes coffee has been scientifically proven to cause baldness

Glue a bald cap to his head

Take fan girls on tours of his room as he either sleeps or changes

Put make up on him as he sleeps

Handcuff him somewhere public and just leave him there

Shrink all his clothes

Wash all his clothes with 1 red sock so all his clothes end up pink (clearly an " accident")

Sell him to some fan girl online

Get mina, carly and other fan girls into a room with him and say that he loves one of them then ask which one

Give him a box, tell him since he cannot pay for rent that he is now officially homeless

Give him clown shoes saying they were the closet to his size that the store had

Tell yusei and Bruno that jack wants to know what string theory is in precise detail

Pretend you cannot hear or see him for a day (get everyone to join in)

Follow him all day, don't say anything no matter what and get as many people as possible to join in

Tell him that you found his sister and show a picture of paris Hilton

Frame the aftermath of a party which only he was victim to – make it as embarrassing or hilarious as you want- and convince him that it really did happen

Accuse him of being gay about 70 times a day

Ask him if he's a sparkly vampire

Draw a Hitler stache on his face when he's asleep

Style his hair into a Mohawk

Tell him ikea called wanting their crappy made tables back

Spray paint marker patterns all over him

Glue some fairy wings to him – his is the wings signer after all

Hide his duel runner but pretend its still there, pretend to work on it ect, eventually get jack to "ride his duel runner"

Let him babysit for Martha, lock him inside and see how long it takes for him to crack

Play jaws music every time he goes somewhere

Order 5 barrels of hair gel for him (get him to pay of course) claiming it should get him through another few days or so

Get him a therapist claiming he has addictions to: coffee, hair gel, drugs, alcohol, stalking and many other mental health problems as well as denial

Tell him Goodwin was his father (was in the manga) and lazar was his mother

Tell everyone his "family roots"

Ask him for his bra size while shopping

Use a Australian accent and if he asks why then say why should he be the only one to use it

Ask him why does he have an Australian accent if he is from japan?

Spray tan him bright orange

Get him a green and white hat – look its urahara from bleach!

Keep calling him kiske urahara till he cracks and then keep going even more

Ask him where yuroichi is then get him a cat

Remind him that theres always work as a stripper – and you may as well have some appropriate clothing for this line of work for him too

Tell everyone that he works as a stripper

Say mate at the end of all your sentences

Challenge him to every game ever made and beat him every time (may require a little cheating too)

Step on his coat on purpose with dirty shoes – leaving shoe tracks all over

Cut up all his hats right before a party

Tell him carly is pregnant with his child in public

Tell him yusei is pregnant with his child in public

Volunteer him for a charity – any will annoy him really in some way

Get rid of all his hairspray claiming that it's bad for the environment

Make him ramen then ask yourself if you remembered to wash your hands after fixing your duel runner (example)

Mistake dirty puddle water for coffee

Chop the long bits of his hair off

Replce the A on all his stuff for B (as in Barbie)

Take his red dragon archfiend and duel runner then say its karma

Place bear traps all around his bed

Face paint his face to look like a clown then contact the nearest circus to pick him up

Put him in a coffin claiming that he's already one of the undead so should act like one

Put him on a dog lead and treat him like a dog all day

Put him into a fat suit while he's asleep and just video record the freak out

Get everyone to hug him whenever they see him (guys included)

Push him and yusei into a closet (yusei should be in on this one)and claim they are making out

Ask him in front of everyone if he hates Bruno for taking yusei away from him

Put flowers in his hair

Call him the daisy queen

Take away his eye liner

Use his coat shoulder spikes for a knife/ dart (darts could be used against him)

Have a sale on everything in his room

Ask him why is he wearing his Halloween costume so early

Narrate everything he does

Loudly ask him if he wants some more tampons while shopping

Sing cruella devil when he walks through a door

Bubble wrap all chairs/ tables/ furniture

Get everyone to switch characters with each other including jack but he wont know till he wakes up

Tell everyone he was fingering himself when he was alone in the old theatre

Speak nonsense to him

Sell hair to fan girls (doesn't have to be real) right outside the garage in his veiw

Claim that he's actually kaiba

Claim he's a alien (you can get a whole news crew)

Take absolutely ages in the bathroom then have someone else just get there and do the same; keep repeating-this can be done over a few days too

Call him little jacky jane

Edit over his movie to play him learning to be potty trained as a kid and get everyone to watch it for movie night

Everyone gets invited to a must go to (made up) party except jack

Give fan girls his email address

Don't let him have coffee but let everyone else drink it around him constantly

Some ways to annoy jack that are 100% true and have been tested from the age of 6 to present

Crow and aurora 3


End file.
